


焚

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 原作19岁, 双向, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 一把火，好像要同时焚了他们两个。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	焚

**Author's Note:**

> 520快乐

秋季到了，今年森林里的空气比以往季更加干燥。去木叶的路上，佐助撞见田埂边一个农人把落叶铲在一起用火焚了。火在枯叶堆里燃得很快，不一会儿就烧成了火团。直到佐助走了很远还能见到天边冒起的滚滚浓烟，鼻尖仿佛依旧残留着粗糙的烟火味。

今年的秋季炎热得异常，十月的太阳依旧轻易把人晒出浑身的汗水。巨大的木门与围墙出现在视野的尽头，身边也渐渐多了村民和戴着木叶护额的忍者。经过佐助的路人全都忽略了这个男人的存在，两年的时间里，佐助学会将自己的存在感削减到几乎为零。

因此，鹿丸没有在第一时间捕捉到佐助的身影。六代目火影委托他来村口接应佐助。接应佐助的第一人选本该是鸣人或小樱，但佐助却在回村前放鹰给六代目，要他不要把自己回村的事情透露给其他人，尤其是鸣人。他不想见鸣人，各种原因。六代目最终选了鹿丸出来代替原七班的成员。鹿丸不会与佐助有除了工作之外的接触，佐助也对这个安排表示赞同。鹿丸很聪明，聪明得知道什么事他该知道，而什么事他不该。

但是，百密终有一疏，如果佐助没有在两年内学习得将自己隐藏得那么好，如果出来接应佐助的是一个鸣人不认识的忍者，那鹿丸就不会因为第一时间错失佐助，导致佐助被正在和他聊天的鸣人立刻发现。

鸣人和佐助几乎是同时看见对方的。因为燥热的空气出门散步的鸣人正在和村口的鹿丸聊天，刚察觉到一丝异样，转头就看到了从沿着大道走来的久别的佐助。佐助停下脚步直直地望着远处的金发忍者。

佐助有几秒在心中计算此时他转身逃跑不被鸣人追上的几率有多少，但考虑到鸣人的九尾模式，佐助很快就放弃了这个尝试。他本以为鸣人见到他之后会表现得很夸张，可事实却像两年前他们分别时那样出乎佐助的意料。把头发削短了的鸣人只是在短暂的呆滞之后朝着他轻轻地笑了一下。如果不是离得太远，佐助真怕自己会听到一句无关痛痒的“哟，好久不见！”

等佐助走近了后，鸣人既没有贴上去，也没有转身离开，他站在一个与鹿丸和与佐助都距离相同的第三方位置，非常的中立友好。他转向佐助，张嘴了，却非常平凡地说：“没想到你突然回来了。”

凑近了看，鸣人的头发被剃得好短，很像刚刚除过草的草坪。可鸣人的头发短了之后，比以前都要浓烈的男人的气息喷薄了出来，简直就像一只刚刚性成熟进入交配期的牲畜。

但，现在是秋天，干燥、炎热、萧索的秋天。他们整整两年没见过了。佐助自觉地往后退了一步，为他们之间增加了一段更加安全的距离。

“带我去找六代目。”佐助淡淡地对鹿丸说道。

“我和你们一起去。”鸣人跟在佐助后面补了一句。

佐助抬头看了一眼鸣人，鸣人予以回视，两个人的视线撞在一起，电光石火间佐助下意识地移开了眼神。分别时鸣人才满十七岁没几天，脸上还能见到一些稚气的影子，但这短短的两年里，鸣人好像完全长开了，脸庞上带着青年人特有的傲慢，满是无处发泄的精力。

鹿丸带路，佐助站在鹿丸稍后一点的位置，而鸣人则站在比佐助更后面的位置为三个人的队伍垫底。

鸣人的变化在哪里，佐助也说不清楚。他只能说从前很容易看穿心思的鸣人，现在已经复杂了起来。鸣人的眼睛不再像从前那么有神，力量却比以前更加强大。佐助从鸣人漫不经心的步伐中觉察到了危险的气息。从前鸣人丰沛的精力全部都投入到成为火影的梦想当中，但如今鸣人又应该怎么去分配他异于常人的热情？鸣人身上危险的气息就在于此。

鸣人的眼神掠过佐助的脸庞，佐助好像被水母蛰了一下，脸庞火辣辣地疼了起来。

鸣人眼睛的颜色得比以前灰了，佐助都不知道他到底在看哪里。有关鸣人存在感的一切都在不留余力地折磨着佐助，鸣人走路的声音，鸣人把双手叠在后颈的姿势，鸣人喉咙里发出的咕哝，甚至是鸣人身上散发出来的热量。佐助必须要非常努力才能不立刻从鸣人的身边逃开。他没做好见鸣人的准备，也没料到鸣人的存在感竟然变得这么强大。

所幸他们没花多少时间就到了火影大楼，卡卡西见到鹿丸、佐助与鸣人三人同时到场时，脸上掠过一丝无奈的神色。

“六代目火影，你不该瞒我佐助要回来的事情。”鸣人抱怨道。

“你现在不都已经知道了吗？”卡卡西对佐助投去一个抱歉的眼神，佐助微微皱了皱眉头，卡卡西接收到佐助的厌恶后，无奈地挑了挑眉毛。

“你和六代目先谈，我在外面等你。”鸣人转身对佐助说道。阳光从六代目背后的窗户射入。鸣人的这句话与其说是告知，不如说是宣布，根本就没有给佐助半点发言的机会。

“行吗？”察觉到佐助满脸的不悦，鸣人又轻声追问了一句。

“不。”佐助下意识地拒绝道，“我只待三天，没时间陪你玩。”

“我只要一个下午就好。”鸣人说，“到时候我去找你。”

“……”

佐助知道自己说“不”没有意义——你可以无数次拒绝一个人，但没办法打消他一次又一次接近你的念头。

oOo

在梦中，佐助忽然想起大蛇丸曾经警告过他不要太接近鸣人，否则两个人的下场只有两败俱伤。大蛇丸是很看不起鸣人的，他嫌弃鸣人的脑袋不聪明，贬低他一路走到与佐助齐平的位置靠的更多是运气。饶是这么小看鸣人的大蛇丸也警告过佐助鸣人的危险性，只不过他用了一个副词，太，大蛇丸似乎已经看到了平常人看不到的另一面。

梦里没有出现两个人十七岁时在病院里发生的那些事，那些让佐助懊悔了两年的事。佐助尝试为自己找过许多种开脱的说法，比如那时候他的意志力比较薄弱，比如那时候刚好是他和鸣人三年分离的结束，比如那时候他每天被迫二十四小时要与鸣人待在同一间房里，而且他还不适应断了左手的生活。他的确可以用各种各样的谎言搪塞自己，这样一来，白天的时候他就可以若无其事地将一切情爱置之度外，但夜晚降临之后，白天拼命压下的回忆就会井喷一样冲出地面，如同洪水一样将佐助淹没。在燃烧的篝火、漫天的繁星与皑皑的白雪中，佐助都梦见了那几个夜里鸣人与他是如何赤裸地纠缠在一起，继续他们两个人之间的斗争。

睁眼醒来时，窗外正是明媚的晴天，湛蓝的天空中飘着层层白云，下午的阳光穿过玻璃洒在整洁空旷的临时公寓里。从午觉中苏醒的佐助从床上爬起来，光着脚在木地板上行走，他去桌上从袋里取出番茄放进嘴里，下颚的微微一合，酸甜的汁水涌进口腔，佐助想起了蛇的腐蚀性毒液，想起大蛇丸眯着眼睛似笑非笑的脸庞。

“不要太接近漩涡鸣人，也不要让他太接近你。”

崭新的木桌的表面甚至还有几根翘起的木刺，佐助盯着这些小瑕疵有些出神。他也不知道见到鸣人之后内心涌起的燥热到底是什么，或许他知道，但他只是不知道这种感觉能存在于两个男性之间。佐助从来也没有对哪个女性产生过这样的冲动。或许佐助这么多年独行，神经已经错乱了，只是别人还没发现而已。

不用大蛇丸的警告，佐助也知道自己绝对不能与鸣人发生更进一步的关系。

佐助抬头看了一眼钟，时钟指向下午的三点，佐助盯着秒针跳了几下后，察觉到自己的行为像是在等某一个人，连忙起身离开了有时钟的客厅。他在忍具店订了一批两天后会到的货，等取了货，他立刻就走。等他这次走了之后，下次再来木叶就不知道又要等几年了。在这段时间里，很多事情都会发生变化，十九岁二十出头的年纪，即便放在一个普通人的身上也是一个会发生翻天覆地变化的年纪，更何况万众瞩目的忍界英雄？或许下次回来的时候，远处的火影岩就已经刻上了那家伙的容貌。

佐助给自己选了一个太阳晒不到的靠窗的位置，他打开窗户，让凉爽而干燥的秋风吹进屋内。临窗的街道熙熙攘攘，道路上的人流络绎不绝，繁荣得看不出两年前发生过忍界大战的样子。

“也许那家伙的孩子都有几岁大了吧。”

“谁的孩子？”忽然间，一个熟悉的声音打断了佐助的思绪。鸣人半蹲在窗口延伸出去的半格窄道上，浑身都冒着耀眼的金光。当佐助注意到鸣人之后，鸣人取消了九尾模式，变回了那件陌生的深色长袖上衣。

“你刚刚在说谁的孩子？”鸣人追问佐助，他的眼睛因为好奇而微微睁大，但不像以前那样夸张得连眉毛都整根挑起。

“你在偷听？”佐助皱起眉头，“你怎么在这里。”

鸣人伸手把佐助的窗户敞得更开，抬脚就要爬进去。佐助没有阻止鸣人，他早就觉得他的阻止是没有意义的。鸣人非法入室的行动执行得非常顺利。

“你找我有什么事。”此时的佐助希望鸣人把话说完就走。

鸣人熟门熟路地找到客厅的冰箱，并从里面取出一罐冰镇的气泡水饮料。鸣人闯进这个相对封闭的空间后，整个房间的气氛瞬间就变了。鸣人用缠着绷带的右手咔嚓一下打开铝罐，佐助却从没有一刻像现在这样想要鸣人立刻从自己的眼前消失。佐助不得不扭头看向窗外的黄澄澄的银杏树，把自己的精力分散到那些随风飘落的树叶上去。

“你怎么知道冰箱里有你要的饮料？为了避免你误会——那些东西不是我特地给你准备的，而是这间公寓里本来就有的。”佐助澄清道。

鸣人却若无其事地说：“这间房是我替你准备的啊，饮料也是我提早放进去的。”

佐助不知为何感到自己的喉咙变得干燥了起来，他盯着自己的苍白瘦削的手指，看它们纠缠在一起好像蜘蛛的细腿。他不懂为什么鸣人能把一件这么恐怖的事情说得云淡风轻。鸣人似乎根本就没有考虑过各种可能的下场就为佐助准备了公寓，如果佐助当天就离开了呢？如果佐助不喜欢住在这里自己另找了呢？那么多会让鸣人付之一炬的可能情况，鸣人却表现得根本不在意。

佐助坐的靠窗的平台不宽不窄，是专门设计给人靠着休息的。鸣人取完饮料之后很自然地坐到了佐助的对面，原本宽敞的位置一下子变得拥挤起来。鸣人的腿找不到地方放，就放在佐助身体的两旁，正好把佐助卡住。

这一系列的行为都让佐助不解，鸣人的举动自然得好像他们天生就该靠得这么近。鸣人漫不经心的模样甚至让佐助怀疑自己是不是对肢体接触过于敏感。在一开始的惊讶与不解后，佐助以意想不到的速度习惯了鸣人与自己的近距离接触。然而他很快就发现自己被鸣人骗了，鸣人这幅泰然自若的样子是装的，鸣人自己也紧张得肌肉紧绷，他卡在自己身体两侧的大腿硬得像水泥。

“你找我什么事？”

“你想听实话吗？”鸣人看了佐助一眼。

“说。”

“实话是，我也不知道。”鸣人的喉结上下滚动了一下，“我只是想见你。”

“浪费时间。”佐助指出。

“我不觉得是浪费时间。”鸣人看着佐助说，他好像终于习惯了佐助出现在他的面前，打量着佐助的眼神也变得大胆了起来，“你这次待多久？”

“马上就走。”佐助说。

“留下来吧。”

“不。”

“为什么不？”鸣人包裹着一层绷带的食指点在佐助右手的手背上，如同蜗牛一样缓慢地沿着肌肉的走向往佐助的袖口推进。他灰蓝色的眼睛在潮湿的空气中望着佐助，蠕动嘴唇轻声重复了一遍刚才的话：“留下来，在我的身边。”

佐助的嘴角翘了一下，一个十分嘲讽的笑容出现在脸庞。他的脑袋往后仰靠在窗框上，紫色的轮回眼带着一股机械的僵硬与冷酷感。佐助把眼睛闭上，对鸣人的提问不予理睬。

鸣人也不自觉地把脑袋靠在窗户的另一边，他的眼神追踪着佐助脸庞的轮廓，一直从下颌线滑到白皙的脖颈，视线刚到领口就被V领的宽松上衣遮住了。佐助一直都不喜欢穿紧身的衣服，如果有机会的话佐助会不会更喜欢赤身裸体在他面前呢？

“至少多留一会儿，你才回来三天。”鸣人说。

鸣人的声音与两年前相比发生了很大的变化，那开朗高昂的声线如今低了下去。当鸣人的声音足够低的时候，他声音中的沙粒感就会跳出来，佐助皱起眉头，他感到自己的耳膜被鸣人粗糙的声音时轻时重地磨蹭着，如果他不输入其他的感官减缓这种刺激的话，他的脾气怕是要忍不住了。

佐助的眼睛掀开一条缝，紫色的轮回眼中有着一圈又一圈的黑线，最中心处一枚瞳孔黑色的圆点，那圆点转了一圈盯向鸣人。

“你有时间来缠着我的话，还不如拿这点时间去操心你的火影位置。”

“留下来。”

“不。”

“留下来。”

“我没理由。”

“我给你。”

“比如？”

“我。”

佐助瞟了鸣人一眼，淡淡地说道：“这村子的人恨我，我也恨他们。”

“这里面有我吗？”

“当然。”佐助看着鸣人说，他们两个人的眼神好像磁石一样紧紧地吸在一起，周围的空气都升温了好几度，“你是我最讨厌的人，你知道……一直都是。”

“是吗？”鸣人的眼神此时又像之前那样让佐助慌张，他睁着双眼却不给佐助一种他正在看着自己的感觉，他不知道在看哪里，佐助也没办法预测他接下来的行动，这对于佐助来说是很恐怖的一件事，要知道，一直以来佐助都是那么轻而易举地拆穿鸣人的每个小伎俩，而仅有几次出乎意料的情况，佐助都被鸣人击溃得落花流水。

好像感觉到佐助想起身，鸣人收紧了双腿，把佐助卡在自己的腿间。佐助脑袋里的警报响了起来，他可不想和鸣人在木叶村里爆发冲突，对他太不利。他靠着墙壁准备起身，但鸣人却用力地扯过佐助的手，佐助的身体失去平衡，被鸣人拉进了怀里。

这扇窗子朝向木叶的大街，只要街上的人有兴趣抬头望一眼就会立刻发现鸣人与佐助的身影。

“我哪里不好让你讨厌我了，我改？”

“该死的哪里都不好，快放开我！”

佐助被鸣人打横抱在怀里，他的脚必须要交叠在一起否则就要伸到窗外去了。佐助是最不希望张扬的那个人，所以鸣人不知道他有多希望立刻结束现在的窘境。

“我们只是随便聊聊。”鸣人在佐助的脑袋上方露出一个温和的微笑，“你不要把我当成什么敌人了。”

“你或许该庆幸我现在没有用千鸟贯穿你的胸口。”

鸣人的笑变得得意了一些，“你不会的。”

鸣人的怀抱非常的温暖坚固，佐助不好奇，如果这个世界上每一种生物都想来鸣人的怀里搭窝。佐助立刻对自己此时的舒适感产生了警惕之心。他向来不喜欢别人的触碰，可是为什么鸣人的每一次触摸都让佐助不想要摆脱，甚至还想要更多、更深入的接触。他肯定出了些毛病。

鸣人伸手撸掉了佐助脑袋上的发带，那条棉布唰的一声从佐助的黑发滑落到地上。鸣人还想对佐助伸手的时候，左手却被佐助的右手十指交缠地握住了。佐助的头发从额间往两旁落下，露出一张略显苍白的脸庞。

佐助盯着鸣人的下巴，用这种方式筑起自己的最后一道防线。他明白他和鸣人这么做是错的，但这种感觉却又让佐助食髓知味。鸣人身上如同午后阳光一样的荷尔蒙气息钻进他的鼻尖，扶着自己后背的强壮手臂还有缓慢朝自己压过来的火热身体，一切都让佐助慢慢地失去抵抗力。

街道上熙熙攘攘的声音倏然遥远，房间往他们的方向挤压而来，一点点地变成一个小球，狭窄的空间夺走了佐助的氧气。砰砰砰砰砰、佐助听到自己紊乱的心跳，鸣人的脸庞就在五厘米不到的位置。佐助半合着双眼，失去了一切般沉浸在鸣人给予的温暖中。

“离我远点。”佐助呢喃道。他不敢大声说话或者喊些什么，鸣人的脸庞就悬在距离不到两厘米的距离外，佐助害怕自己一个大动作就会让两个人的嘴唇碰在一起。

“为什么？”鸣人问道，他说话的气息喷到佐助的脸上，那是一股温暖的潮湿的气流。佐助捏紧了右手，才发现原来自己的掌心被鸣人的手撑满了。他有些惊恐地想要抽出自己的手掌，却被鸣人更紧地握住了。

“这是错的。”他努力让自己听上去很冷静、很客观，他想说服鸣人，“你是木叶未来的火影，我是一个流浪忍者，不管你现在想要对我做什么，这件事是错的，你找了个非常错误的对象，一个曾经想要毁灭木叶的叛忍，一个至今还放不下仇恨的复仇者。而你呢？你是第七代木叶火影，是忍界英雄，大家喜欢你、崇拜你，你又为什么要毁了你自己？更何况，我们都是男的……”

佐助的话语被鸣人的嘴唇堵在了喉间。“唔。”一条柔软的舌头挤进了佐助的嘴，与佐助的舌头纠缠在一起。佐助只扫到一眼鸣人眉弓下积蓄的浅浅的阴影，立刻就被攻破了城池。他的心鼓动得很快，他比任何时刻都知道这就是他想要的东西。鸣人与他靠得是那么近，两个人交换着彼此的气息，舌头不分你我地缠绕在一起。佐助的身体失去了全部的力气，差一点就连心脏都停止了跳动。这个世界上的一切都失去了色彩与声响，唯一鲜活的就只有鸣人，漩涡鸣人。

“我们没有未来。”当鸣人松开了佐助的嘴唇，佐助的嘴里蹦出这句话。鸣人低头顺着佐助脸颊的轮廓一路吻向他的脖颈。鸣人的吻技很拙劣，但他的热情狂风暴雨般弥补了一切。鸣人的嘴唇在柔软的皮肤上揉捻着，牙齿如同小刀一样一次又一次地擦过血管，舌头如同细小的蟒蛇一样企图将他缠绕窒息。当鸣人找到佐助脖颈上的旧伤，被白的千本刺穿留下的那些浅褐色的伤痕，他就像是吃了兴奋剂一样喘了起来，鼻腔发出抽泣一般的呜鸣，好像一个苦行僧撞见了他失散的神明。

佐助毫不怀疑鸣人正在撕咬自己的脖颈，而自己很快就要失血而亡。卡卡西微皱的眉头，小樱忧伤的眼神，还有幻想中哥哥的近乎失望的叹息，他和鸣人在一起？这件事就好像直接将电路的正极与负极连在一起，巨大的电流会立刻将电线烧断。真的，如果他有一点理智的话就应该和鸣人保持距离，他如果有一点理智的话今天下午就不应该开门答应让鸣人与他共处一室。佐助对自己非常的失望，他根本没有几秒就沦陷在铺天盖地的快乐当中。他愿意付出十年的寿命去换与鸣人的一吻，虽然它是那么的错误，那么的罪恶，但这是全世界最美妙的事。显然，鸣人和他分享着同样的感受。多么错误，多么罪恶。他和鸣人在一起，神明与恶鬼相恋，光明与邪恶交织，为什么会产生如此灭顶的快感？

此时佐助没办法去考虑宇智波的未来，也没办法像鼬一样替整个忍界的未来着想。佐助半睁着眼望着泛潮的天花板，一缕耀眼的阳光破窗而入，将整间房照亮。过于明亮的阳光将整个世界的色彩剥夺，全部染成了刺眼的亮黄色。亮黄色，火焰的色彩。

远处的郊外升起黑色的浓烟，一把火，好像要同时焚了他们两个。


End file.
